In newly constructed buildings, modern energy-saving building materials are extensively utilized. While this is beneficial from a natural resource perspective, it has a potentially negative impact on the air quality within the building. The well-insulated and sealed building that keeps outside ambient air outside, and conditioned air inside, also prevents pollutants from escaping. Consequently this can lead to sick building syndrome, and problems for allergy suffering occupants.
In order to compensate for this, some building codes are now starting to require energy-efficient ventilation devices such as heat recovery ventilators (HRVs—primarily used in the north) and energy recovery ventilators (ERVs—primarily used in the south). By utilizing these devices, fresh air can be introduced in the building and indoor air quality can be greatly improved. However, such HRVs and ERVs require the use of blower fans to move the air through the system.
Unfortunately, these blower fans generate noise, utilize rotating parts, require a larger housing, have a high operating cost, and cannot act to filter the air that they move.
Therefore, a device that quietly moves, and may filter the air passing through the HRVs and ERVs without moving parts would be desirable. The invention provides such a device. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.